The invention relates to a self-propelled working device comprising at least one propelling drive and further comprising a housing, wherein on the housing at least one lid is pivotably supported, wherein the lid comprises a bearing section on which at least one pivot bearing for the lid is arranged.
EP 2 417 894 A1 discloses a self-propelled working device, i.e., a vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner comprises a lid that closes off a receiving space for a dirt collecting container. In completely open position, the lid actuates a switch so that it can be detected that the lid is completely open. The lid is fixedly supported on the housing so that the operator can lift the vacuum cleaner by gripping the lid. When the lid is held at a slant angle, the working device can neither detect that the lid is open nor that the operator is lifting the working device.